Come Back
by Beautiful Sensations
Summary: Jellal, no longer a fugitive, now has to make a weighty decision- one which will affect both his life and his relationship with Erza. Will he continue to battle against dark mages with Ultear and Meredy and atone for his past crimes, or will he join Fairy Tail and live with his childhood sweetheart?


_Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, but I only had time to write it down a few days ago. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

Title- Come Back

Summary- Jellal, no longer a fugitive, now has to make a weighty decision- one which will affect both his life and his relationship with Erza. Will he continue to battle against dark mages with Ultear and Meredy and atone for his past crimes, or will he join Fairy Tail and live with his childhood sweetheart?

* * *

"Jellal Fernandez, you, along with your comrades Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, have been set free from your respective charges due to your actions and accomplishments in the past years and your assistance in eradicating several dark guilds."

Guran Doma's voice boomed throughout the large room as he uttered the words with obvious reluctance and distaste. He scowled at the trio of mages, and Erza knew that he wanted nothing more than to take back his words and lock up the three Crime Sorcière mages forever. She released a terse breath which she had been holding until now and looked at Jellal, expecting to see a happy or relieved expression on his face; but she was astonished to see that blue haired man looked….confused.

"E-excuse me?" he asked, uncertainly.

Erza wanted to slap him. Why was he questioning the Chairman's decision whilst the latter was clearly on the brink of changing his mind? Did the blue haired man _like_ being locked up in prison?

Crime Sorcière had been caught during their latest crusade against the dark guild Black Thorn- which had been terrorising many of the major cities in Fiore. Crime Sorcière had managed to triumph over Black Thorn, and they had been hailed as heroes by the grateful citizens of the terrorized cities- much to the irritation and anger of the Magic Council.

"It means that you are no longer a fugiitive," snapped Guran Doma. "None of you are."

With that he began to concentrate on the cup of tea on his desk, as did the other Council members. It was a clear dismissal.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Gray pounced on the four mages as soon as they got out of the room.

"What happened in there?"

"Are you going to be punished?"

"What did the Council say?"

Erza cleared her throat and gave her team mates a pointed look. They immediately became silent and looked at her expectantly, as though she was Jellal, Ultear and Meredy's spokesperson- which in a way she was, considering the three wizards were too shocked to speak.

"Jellal, Ultear and Meredy have been set free. They are no longer fugitives," she announced, earning cheers from her team mates. She glanced at the three Crime Sorcière mages, noticing that Ultear and Meredy were now smiling. But Jellal's face still looked grave.

It made her heart sink to her stomach.

* * *

Loud music pulsated from the room behind her. She was outside the guild hall, seeking respite from the booming music, the party and the excessive drinks.

Fairy Tail was celebrating Jellal, Ultear and Meredy's newfound freedom. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to enjoy herself. Maybe it was because Jellal still looked troubled.

"Erza?"

She whirled around, surprised to see that the subject of her thoughts had managed to come up behind her without her knowing. But then, she _had_ been deeply engrossed in her thoughts.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party inside?" Jellal asked, smiling gently. "Cana and Ultear are having a drinking contest."

Instead of smiling back, she frowned at him. "Why aren't _you_ enjoying?" she demanded. "You've been troubled the entire day! Aren't you happy that you've been set free from your charges? Or do you _like _being a fugitive?"

He sighed and Erza, feeling guilty for having snapped at him like that, adopted a kinder tone. "What will you do now that you're free?" she asked.

He opened his mouth, but then thought better of it and closed it again and sighed again. She didn't give up and pressed further, hope emanating from her voice, "Will you join Fairy Tail?"

He pressed his eyelids shut with his thumb and index finger, as if he was warding off a bright light. "Erza," he said in a low tone. "I-I need to continue atoning for my sins."

Out of all the replies that she had been expecting, this hadn't been one of them. Her knees went week, as if someone had hit them with a board. "W-what?"

"I need to, Erza," he said, with a hint of urgency. "I need to keep atoning for my crimes, and I need you to understand. My past is like a dark bloodstain on my mind; I need to erase it, or at least I need to try. If I don't, then I will keep feeling guilty for my entire life."

Her throat constricted.

"_Please._" His plea reverberated throughout her mind.

"Stay with me." Her whisper was like a drifting feather, caressing his heart.

He looked at the red head. Her eyes were closed and a single tear had seeped out from under her eyelid and was rolling down her cheek like a silver stream. Her hands were resting on his chest and, not knowing what to do, he leaned over her and kissed her.

It was impulsive and spontaneous. Erza's eyes snapped open in shock, but then she closed them again and kissed Jellal back, savouring his mouth on hers.

It was gentle and passionate at the same time, her one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck; and his arms locked around her waist. He stretched an arm and brought it up to the back of her head, guiding her movement, threading his fingers through her long flowing hair.

"Erza," he breathed, sounding half delirious.

And then they kissed again, holding each other tightly. Erza moaned contentedly against his mouth as he gently nibbled her lip, holding him tighter, afraid that he would suddenly run away.

But he didn't run. Not even when their kiss grew more passionate and rough. Not even when the lack of oxygen would force them apart but they would plunge back in after a few moments. Not even when Erza's trembling fingers began to tentatively touch Jellal's collar button…

But that was when _she _pushed him away, and now _he_ was looking at her with a bewildered expression. The red head was panting slightly, and said in a hushed tone, "Maybe we shouldn't go so fast."

Jellal looked at her. She was blushing furiously, her head lowered, her crimson locks cascading down on one shoulder, with a few strands falling onto her forehead. Being a stickler about rules and morals, in her head, everything had to happen in sequence. First the kiss, then the relationship, then the wedding bells and cake, and _then _the naughty activities in the bedroom. The naughty activities in the bedroom shouldn't be _before_ the relationship and the wedding. That would mess everything up.

She had read all about it in several romantic novels, which had been her support in the initial years after Jellal's possession. She had planned it all out in her head, so that nothing would go wrong, nothing would be destroyed anymore. It had to be perfect.

"Okay," he smiled, as if he had read Erza's mind. "Whatever you want."

Her shoulders relaxed and she looked up and smiled back at him. "I think now would be the right time to check on Cana and Ultear's blood-alcohol level," she laughed, walking back towards the guild where her fellow guild members were partying like there was no tomorrow. Jellal's smile grew and he nodded, following her back to the guild hall and the raucous party inside.

* * *

Two weeks later everyone in Fairy Tail was waving good bye to Jellal, Ultear and Meredy- even though they had patiently explained time and again that they would not be going forever, that they would be back in a week or two, and that there was no need for Mirajane to dab her eyes with a special white handkerchief which, according to the white haired woman, was only used to wipe her tears during farewells.

"But it's not a farewell!" snapped Ultear, stamping her foot impatiently on the ground. "It's like how you guys take missions; you go away for a while, complete the job and then come back again. It's the same for us. We'll be back in a week or so, there's ABSOLUTELY NO NEED TO CRY JUVIA!"

While everyone was preoccupied with Ultear's anger, Erza moved silently across the wooden floor to reach Jellal. Without saying anything, they held hands, waiting for Ultear's temper to abate.

It was Erza who spoke first.

"You'll be back in a few weeks, right?" she asked, and she couldn't prevent that slight tremor from entering her voice, that slight tremble that proved she was, indeed, scared by the prospect that he would not be able to come back again.

His voice was gentle and tender. "Yes, I _will _come back. I promise that however long it takes, I will come back. And you have my permission to beat me up if I don't."

She smiled weakly, "I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he laughed.

Satisfied that he would surely return, she directed her eyes on Ultear again, who had now lost some of her former anger. She left Jellal's hand, gave him a kiss and then went to stand next to Lucy, who gave her a knowing smile, as if she had seen everything that had transpired between her and Jellal. Erza frowned at her sternly, and then waved good bye to Jellal, Ultear and Meredy, who had already exited Fairy Tail and were now only tiny little figures on the horizon.

She turned around, with a heavy heart at first, but then reminded herself that this wasn't the end, it was actually the beginning. The beginning of a whole new life, with Jellal.

Because he'd always come back from now on, and she knew that.

* * *

_I always think that even if Jellal would be set free, he would continue fighting against dark guilds. But he would also come back for Erza :3_

_What do you think? Drop in a review :)_


End file.
